


Happiness

by dupli



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, I was half-asleep when I wrote this, M/M, geno is in smash au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: disabled anonymous commenting so i dont have to worry about the detractors who think theyre funny for spamming anti geno memes on everything related to sephiroth in smash. i just wanna write some happy shit got dammit.ANYWAYS! hope ya enjoy this idea ive been working on-and-off with since terry's release. i decided to rush it last minute purely because id rather post this now than wait til the end of fp2
Relationships: Jīno | Geno/Mario (Nintendo)
Kudos: 8





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> disabled anonymous commenting so i dont have to worry about the detractors who think theyre funny for spamming anti geno memes on everything related to sephiroth in smash. i just wanna write some happy shit got dammit.
> 
> ANYWAYS! hope ya enjoy this idea ive been working on-and-off with since terry's release. i decided to rush it last minute purely because id rather post this now than wait til the end of fp2

The cold air filled the train station.

A doll stepped from the train, suitcase in one hand, and an invitation in the other.

After visiting the counter to verify his invitation, he was taken to the Smash Mansion.. His new home.

Geno sighs, the halls of the mansion were empty. As all of the Smashers were gathered in the basement to watch a presentation revealing the next fighter, which would only have a trailer and a statement from Sakurai. It was mere minutes away from streaming.

There was a lot of time to unpack. So he was able to take his time.

Later on, he could hear the voices downstairs. Yelling out their predictions as the trailer played. Those voices grew to loud, excited screams once the fighter was shown... Said fighter being him.

It made the puppet feel a sense of.. Happiness. 

That despite being abandoned for so long, people really did miss him. Even though stuck up detractors kept trying to justify themselves with useless gatekeeping.. He ended up proving them wrong.

Geno walked to the mirror. Smiling to himself. He was clearly shaking very hard from the excitement. But that didn’t matter; all that mattered was that he is here. In Smash.

A party was thrown immediately after the show, with all the Smashers gathering and celebrating Geno’s arrival.

The room, which was originally just the cafeteria, was redecorated to a dance floor. With K.K. Slider providing the music.

Geno spent the first few minutes of the party getting handshakes and compliments from his fellow Smashers. Even Cloud and Sephiroth gave him their honor.

In the midst of this, a familiar voice called to him from behind.

“Geno!”

The doll turns back, and sees the love of his life; Mario.

“You’re finally here!” 

Geno could feel tears filling his eyes. He then ran to Mario, pulling him quickly into a tight hug. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He buried his face into Mario’s neck. Sobbing into his arms.

“I missed you..” Geno says as he cries uncontrollably.

“I did too. I’m so happy for you!” Mario rubs Geno’s head.

Geno didn’t care that he was crying in front of everyone. They understood. They knew just how important this moment was to the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> you really think that another square enix rep would stop me from posting a geno in smash fic? you guessed wrong. i consider geno a second party character. therefore, sephiroth only hurts genos chances.. a little.


End file.
